


Moonshine

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi closed his eye as Naruto traced his scar with a gentle fingertip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine

Kakashi is leaning over him, elbows and knees placed on the mattress instead of holding him down. Leaving Naruto an out, as if he couldn't push him away, as if he isn't strong enough to do real damage, and yet, this close, Kakashi could kill him, too.  
  
That neither ever would is as much truth as it is of no importance. The thought behind the gesture counts, and if there is a hint of past and guilt in Kakashi's motive than Naruto knows him well enough to not pry. This is not a moment for words.  
  
The sharingan swirls lazily, rushed more by Kakashi's quick breath than any intent of using it; it shines dull in the moonlight, not flooded with the bright red of chakra. He closes his eye as Naruto delicately traces the scar that runs through it; from brow to the eyelid, to end beyond his cheekbone.  
  
The night outside is cold, but the bed is warm underneath Naruto and his skin is hot where Kakashi's fingers follow the rippling of his muscles as he squirms; it tickles. He smiles and leans closer and Naruto pushes up to close the gap between their lips.  
  
There is a faint taste of blood that mingles on their tongues and Naruto follows it into Kakashi's mouth, licking it clean as his hand buries into soft strands that gleam almost white in the twilight. They breathe and just are for a while, coming down from the rush.  
  
Only a year ago, this would be the moment where Naruto would wake up, sweat-soaked and the fire of frustration at not being seen burning deep in his gut. Now Kakashi allows himself to be pulled down, where they come to lie curled around each other.  
  
And they sleep.  



End file.
